Mine
by EmoVampireNinjaPimp
Summary: <html><head></head>Stan is mine. I love him. I'm not willing to give him up. Style. Stendy.</html>
1. Wendy

**My first attempt at fan fiction in a while. Er, I like Wendy and I don't like how she's portrayed as this evil bitch in a lot of Style fics.**

**Yeah, review please. C:**

* * *

><p>He'd stopped throwing up.<p>

At first, I was excited. You know? I thought, "Wow, Stan's finally comfortable around me!" Our kissing stopped being interrupted by his nervous stomach. I could cuddle with him for hours on his couch and he wouldn't need to excuse himself to go to the bathroom to avoid making a mess. We even got so far as my shirt coming off once; there he was, feeling my breasts over my bra. No problems.

Then he started again.

Except, not around me. Not because of _me_.

At first, I thought he was just sick. Everyone did. People were worried. Though, I caught on really quickly. It wasn't hard to read and I wasn't sure how no one else saw it. I don't think Stan even knows it himself. He was oblivious that way.

It wasn't Bebe. It wasn't Red. It was worse. So much worse. It hurt so much once it dawned on me, because I knew I could never compete.

From the other side of the cafeteria, I'm ignoring my friends to stare at Stan. And Kyle's sitting next to him. Stan said something to get the others to laugh, but he looks for his best friend's reaction first. Kyle slings an arm around his shoulders as a sort-of hug. Stan looks green. And red.

Everyone turns when he knocks his tray onto the ground, the loud clang capturing their attention. Everyone seems worried as he empties his stomach onto the tiles violently. I only look back at my food and pick at the lunch the school provided, deciding that I may like to risk eating the macaroni.

I hear Bebe scolding me, telling me I should be more concerned. I hear Red telling her that I probably was.

I wasn't.

Stan is mine. I love him. I'm not willing to give him up.

At least, not yet.

I could never ask him to stop hanging around Kyle. That would only hurt the both of them. I didn't want that. I didn't want that for either of them.

But it's not as if I'm going to just hand him over. I know it's selfish of me, but I'd like to hang on to this rediculous notion that he and I are going to get married. Hang on to the idea that he and I are going to start a family. For a little while longer.

For a while, I kept telling myself that he was just confused and needed to sort out his feelings. He's going through that phase that I was mostly sure that everyone went through at some point after hitting puberty. I mean, even I've looked at Bebe a few times as she changed in the locker room.

I'm watching Stan from across Token's living room, past the many guests of the party. And he kisses Kyle. Kyle seems surprised, but no one else notices. Kyle kisses him back. I feel my stomach churning and I think I smiled since my lips were tight and I tasted something bitter. I wonder, idly, if Stan feels the need to throw up as much as I do.

Everyone looked over when Stan shoved Kyle away roughly, knocking him into someone standing nearby. They look worried, or disgusted, as he turns and hurls his lunch from earlier out onto someone's shoes.

My eyes are wet and I need to leave.

I'm not sure if they've addressed what happened. As far as I can tell, they're acting normally around each other.

Stan hasn't told me.

He kisses me and smiles at me and hugs me and tells me that I'm beautiful and that he loves me.

I'm watching, confused, as my mom jumps up and down in excitement. She'd just opened a letter. She's telling me about sending an application for me to Harvard. She tells me that she knew I wouldn't myself. She tells me that she knew I wanted to go to the local college with Stan. She tells me that I was accepted. She tells me to consider it.

I'm avoiding looking at Stan's expression as I tell him that I'm going to Harvard. I don't want to see him sad. Or worse, I don't want to see him pretending to be sad for my sake. He's crying a little bit as he hugs me and telling me that he'll call me every day.

"After graduation, I think we should break up."

Stan stiffens; he pulls away.

"For good."

I tell him that we should enjoy ourselves until then. He smiles and kisses me, telling me that promises that he will.

I know I'm being selfish, but I want Stan to be mine for a little while longer. It's shallow of me, but as long as I can be the one to leave _him_, I can walk out of this with some sanity. After high school, I don't mind giving Stan to Kyle. Until then, I just hope he keeps telling me that he loves me. I hope that he keeps hugging me. I hope he keeps kissing me.

Even if he's imagining someone else as soon as he closes his eyes.


	2. Kyle

**Yeah, I sort of wanted to do a second chapter for Kyle. So, yeah. I may or may not do one for Stan. C: Read and review!**

* * *

><p>I don't know, dude. I just don't.<p>

I know a lot of things. I know math. I know vocabulary. I know science. I know that I'm a straight A student.

But I don't know why he kissed me.

Listen, I may be educated in academics, and I may have a good grip on what is morally right and what is just wrong. When it comes to matters of the heart, though, I have no clue. I'm sort of romantically handicapped.

That sounds so gay.

It's true though.

Before, I was positive that Stan was in love with Wendy. Sometimes they would break up, and I would be angry with her until the appropriate amount of time passed and then they would get back together. It was like this since the third grade, but happened less and less often as we got older.

Maturity does that, I guess.

I liked Wendy enough, too. Sure, we didn't always see eye to eye, but she was my friend. I mean, if she's the girlfriend of my _super_ best friend, then of course she'd be my friend.

I was really jealous, though.

That sounds weird.

Wait.

I wasn't jealous of either of them specifically. I was jealous that they each had someone, you know? I almost felt like I wasn't ever going to have something like that. When girls liked me, I never really got the hint. When I liked a girl, I guess I would always be too subtle. So there was always this back and forth and I hardly got anywhere with anyone.

Since I was fairly sure that romantic feelings don't come out of nowhere, I couldn't exactly pinpoint when before I started to think of him that way. I've just always sort of found Stan attractive. He was. Black hair and bright eyes and a friendly smile. I didn't really _notice_ him though.

Well, I guess I sort of did.

I'm so gay.

Still, I didn't even know that I liked him that way until he kissed me.

We were at a party at Token's (his parents were away), and we'd been drinking a little bit. I couldn't drink too much since my tolerance wasn't the best and I didn't want to do too much to my blood sugar. He didn't want me to feel left out, so he didn't drink nearly as much as he would have if he'd come alone.

I sort of noticed that he'd been staring at me as I was talking to him about Kenny's latest sexual adventures with a few of the girls from our school. Not in the normal "I'm listening to you" way, though. It was sort of detached, like he was deep in thought about something.

When I asked him what was up, he kissed me. His eyes were shut tight, his face was red, and he was kissing me.

I didn't know what to do, so I just sort of froze up. I couldn't imagine what I must have looked like, but I felt like a teacher just asked me a question that I didn't know the answer to.

I guess on some level, that's essentially what Stan was doing. Asking me a question that I didn't know the answer to.

When Stan's closed eye expression turned disappointed and he started to move away, I sort of lost my composure and went wild.

Though I mean that in the gayest way possible.

All of a sudden I was pulling him back, my tongue was down his throat, my eyes were closed, and my hands were on his shoulders.

But he shoved me away. I knocked this poor guy into the girl he was talking to. I'm pretty sure that he spilled his beer all over her. I told him that I was sorry, it must have been a million times. Stan had just finished throwing up on some other dude's feet and he stood and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there before either of the guys tried to punch either of us.

He walked me home and we didn't really talk about what just happened. I think he was just sort of tipsy and I had taken it too far.

He _threw up_, dude.

After that, though, things were normal. I mean, mostly normal. He didn't act weird around me. We didn't avoid each other, and both of us were fine with being alone with one another. Every once in a while, though, we'd make eye contact and he'd look away too quickly.

Eventually, he came to my house in the middle of the night, through the window, and woke me up by laying next to me in my bed. I was confused and he was crying.

He totally spilled everything, starting with telling me that Wendy was going to Harvard and wanted to break up with him after graduation. He went on to repeat how much he loved her, how he couldn't imagine not being able to get back together with her. He started spouting possible things he could have done to make her angry with him. Through out all of this, all I could do was hold him with one arm and let him cry into my shoulder.

I think I cried a little too. It must have been a combination of Stan's despair over this and the fact that he hadn't mentioned my name at all. I guess I sort of wanted him to feel something after our weird kissing thing.

Stupid. And gay. Yeah, I know.


	3. Stan

**Alright! Here's the last chapter! I'm not too sure how I feel about it, but I feel like this story's complete now, so I'm happy. Read and review, please! C:**

* * *

><p>My name is Stan Marsh and I love Wendy Testaburger. That's the way it's always been.<p>

Then all of a sudden, one night, I started having wet dreams. Well, okay. I get those sort of dreams all the time, so it wasn't really all of a sudden. I'm a guy, it happens. Though usually, I'm making love to Wendy (big surprise, right?) but the suddenness comes from it starting to be about someone else.

No big deal, right?

Well, it sort of is since that someone was Kyle.

Now whenever he touches me or gets too close or something I get really sick and throw up. I don't have anything against gay people, so I was a little shocked at myself that I'd be that disgusted with my best friend after one little dream. It wasn't like it was his fault, right?

The dreams kept on coming though. Sometimes it would just be Kyle and sometimes it would be Wendy and Kyle at the same time. Once or twice it was Kyle, but a weird female Kyle with boobs and shit.

That's when I sort of figured it out.

Kyle and I have been best friends since pre-school so I really have no problem with admitting that yeah, I love the dude. Still, it kind of scared me that I might like him in the gay way. I wanted to deny it to myself, but I'm not stupid. I understand that I get sick when I'm nervous, and Kyle started making me nervous after I had a _sex_ dream about him.

Speaking of not being dumb, I think Wendy knew too. She started being distant from me once I started throwing up all of the time.

I guess that was why I kissed him. I'm pretty sure she knows about that, too. It was really stupid. But I was buzzed and the music playing was some hip hop song going on and on about humping or something. It didn't help that Kyle was talking about sex.

Alcohol makes me ambitious, so I kissed him. Nothing happened at first. For a second I thought he was gonna get pissed off, but he suddenly grabbed me and we almost made out but I guess my nerves couldn't handle tongue. Even with the alcohol.

When I blew chunks on this guy's shoes, I could tell he was pissed so I had to grab Kyle and get the hell out of there.

I felt guilty about cheating on Wendy, though. Even if it was just a kiss. So I tried to pay more attention to her.

When she told me she was leaving after high school, I cried. I tried not crying at school or in front of her, so instead I cried to Kyle.

I came to his house in the middle of the night and cried. I think he cried too. I felt guilty about that too. Crying to him, I mean. Because... I think Kyle may like me too, he _did_ kiss me back at Token's party. But all I could talk about that night was Wendy.

My name is Stan Marsh and I still love Wendy Testaburger. The part that sucks is that I also like Kyle Broflovski. And because I kissed _him_ and am not ready to give _her_ up, I think I might of messed things up with the both of them.


End file.
